


The Bitter Pill of Fate

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, family conspiracies, the evil uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that Unalaq's worked for is on the knife's edge. And when the time comes, Fate shows that she is merciless and will not be defied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitter Pill of Fate

Unalaq stood off to the side of his father’s throne as they listened to the grievances and troubles their people had. Most it was the usual – collapsed walls that would protect villages from animal attacks, illness in animals, and shortages of supplies. The attitude of the room change, however, when a group of White Lotus sentries walked in.

Breath hitching, Unalaq waited for his father to dismiss everyone else and ask the White Lotus why they were here. They had come a few months back to see if one of his children were the Avatar, and while Desna had disregarded the toys, Eska had gone through them and picked four. It was very likely his daughter was the new Avatar. He was the paragon of spirituality. He was the first cousin once removed to the moon spirit. Surely his daughter would be the new Avatar.

However his father left him to listen to the rest of the issues that the tribe had, and vanished into his study to talk in private. Unalaq heard the rest of the grievances, taking mental notes of the worst cases to bring up to his father after he had resolved the simpler issues.

He headed to this father’s study, only to be turned away by the guards who said that the chief was not to be disturbed until the White Lotus sentries had left. Disappointed that he was turned away, Unalaq headed back to his chambers where his wife was sitting on a chair, watching the twins play on the floor.

“Good evening, husband. How was your day?”

“Nothing terribly exciting, indeed most of it was business as usual. Though we did have a young man from an outlying village make a rather interesting case to why we should help him build a wall to protect their herd of reindeer-foxes. Apparently the wolves have gotten rather bold.”

“That’s not usually something villages seek our assistance with.”

“No, but this young man is ambitious. He has the makings of a great politician. I will humor his request with my father’s consent and perhaps I can find a use for him.”

“Anything else happen?”

“The White Lotus has come to speak to my father.”

“About what?”

“I assume they have found the Avatar.”

“Then why must they speak to your father?”

“It is customary for the Chief to welcome the Avatar to the tribe. Just a formality, nothing more.”

“But what if there _is_ more?” his wife asked. Her gaze shifted to the twins on the floor, and the water they were playing with.

He smiled. “I had thought of it, yes. If Eska is Avatar, then everything will be just fine. Desna will become chief after me, and his sister will be the Avatar. Indeed, the Water Tribe will finally surpass the other nations.”

There was no denying the pleasure on his wife’s face. Everything was going as he’d planned. He had chosen his wife with careful consideration, as her bloodline was good and spirituality strong. Their children were the ideal candidates for the Avatar. No doubt his father would soon summon him to tell him that his daughter was indeed the chosen one.

It was an hour later when a guard appeared to summon Unalaq to his father’s study. Smug satisfaction coursed through him as he made his way through the halls, and by the time he knocked on the door, he was certain that soon he would receive good news.

“Enter,” he father called, and Unalaq strode in, oozing confidence.

“You wished to see me, father?”

“Yes, I did. I’m sure you can guess why the White Lotus has come.”

“Of course. They must have news of the Avatar.”

“Yes, they do. It’s most peculiar.”

Unalaq schooled his features into one of surprise. “Oh?”

“A young girl, four years of age.”

“F-four?” The first crack appeared in his façade. The twins were only three.

“Yes, from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Are they certain?”

“Very. Of course it was assumed that the Avatar would be from the South, as the last Water Tribe Avatar hailed from the North.”

“And they’re sure. The child passed the toy test?”

“They didn’t even get that far. She was bending three elements when they met her.”

-“T-t-three?!”

“Yes, apparently she has already mastered the rudimentary skills of water, earth, and firebending.”

“I see.” Unalaq sat down, stunned. The Avatar had been found and it was not his daughter. “And what of the child’s parents?”

“That’s the interesting part,” his father said, his lips twisted into a sardonic smile. “It seems that banishing Tonraq was the best thing for all of us. He met a lovely young woman in the Southern Water Tribe. They married and have sired the Avatar.”

“ _The Avatar is Tonraq’s daughter?!_ ” Unalaq has jumped from his seat, his eyes widened and breathing fast. He stared at his father in shock.

His father’s eyes raked over him. All pretense of serenity was gone in Unalaq, instead replaced by insufferable rage. Events clicked into place like puzzle pieces. He let out a soft hum followed by a chuckle. “Yes, it seems as though your brother has redeemed himself in a most spectacular way.”

“You’re going to reinstate his birthright?” Unalaq asked. He was certain that the color had drained from his face.

“I have decided that I will do so. To ignore this rather auspicious event would not reflect well on us.”

“But he has no idea how to rule the Tribes!” He had a feeling that his protest was feeble at best. Once his father had made up his mind, very few things could change it.

“This is a rather unique situation, Unalaq. As he is the father of the Avatar he is no longer eligible to be chief. Therefore, while his birthright has been restored, you will still become chief when I die, and your son after you.”

It was if his whole world were crumbling around him. All of his careful planning was for naught. Sure, he would still be chief, but it meant nothing now. His brother was the father of the Avatar, and that meant more than being the chief.

And then he had an idea.

Regaining his composure, Unalaq addressed is father, making sure his tone was as cool and neutral as possible. “We should bring the Avatar here to be trained.”

His father shook his head. “I’m leaving that to the White Lotus and her father. I will be heading to the South Pole soon to meet her and talk to Tonraq. I’ll let you know what we’ve decided after I get back.”

“Yes, Father, of course.”

Sensing that the conversation was over, Unalaq left his father’s study and made his way back to his chambers. His wife had put the twins to bed and was waiting up for him, an expectant look on her face. “Well?”

“Indeed the Avatar has been found.”

She looked pleased.

“In the South Pole,” he added. “She’s Tonraq’s daughter.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “They’re sure?!”

“It seems that at the tender age of four she’s already mastered the basics of waterbending, earthbending, and firebending.”

“So that’s it then.” She looked disappointed.

“My father is going to the South Pole to meet the new Avatar and welcome Tonraq back into the fold.”

“Then you will be replaced as chief.” There was no mistaking the bitterness in her voice.

“Oh no,” he said with a sardonic laugh. “I shall still be chief. The father of the Avatar cannot take on a world leadership role.”

“So everything, all of our planning…?”

“It seems that it was all for naught.”

“Perhaps you could convince your father to have the Avatar brought here to be trained. You could influence her, you know.”

“I have already asked my father to do that. He has decided that the Avatar’s training will be left in the hands of her father and the White Lotus,” Unalaq said grimly. “It’s almost as if they’re conspiring against me.”

She pulled an expression that was mockingly affronted. “They? Conspire against you? Why ever should they do such a thing? It’s not like you’ve conspired against them.”

He scowled at her, but she didn’t back down. He sighed. “In the end they’ll all bend to my will. They will all understand my superiority. The Water Tribe will no longer be seen as the weakest of the remaining nations.”

“Of course, husband.”

Something in her tone was off, like she didn’t quite believe him. But he would prove that everything that he’d done was for not. He’d show them. He’d show them all.

That conviction didn’t erase the bitter feeling that had settled in his chest.


End file.
